


Papyrus

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Spaghetti - freeform, he eat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he Eat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus

papyrus stared at the Hot Steamy dish before him  
the Spaghetti beckoned him  
papeyus felt his knees weak arms Spghetti  
He gave in to Erotic Temotation  
he ate the spaghettero

salty


End file.
